A First
by KimonoKisses
Summary: She didn't know how to kiss. So, he was going to teach her how. Namiku. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Please don't get me!

**A First**

She was always the quiet one, the shy one, the one with the silent smile and soft stare. Her expressions seemed limited; her emotions: shielded. So when I leaned in for that first kiss, well, let's just say that she reacted in a way I never expected. Fortunately, however, I got what I wanted.

We were out in the garden her room overlooked. It felt _right_ out here. When I was out here, with her, it seemed that there were no keyblade masters, no disappearing kings, no Nobodies. Just life. I was just a boy, and she was just a girl. And when I heard her laugh---a right-from-the-belly-open mouth laugh, I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Hey."

"Hmm," she replied, turning her head toward me, a small smile on her lips.

I leaned in. And, maybe I imagined it but I'm not so sure, I thought I saw her expression totally change. Her eyes widened, her jaw dropped, and she gasped. But that was all I was expecting. Just a gasp, nothing much. So, I continued to lean in. I soon felt her presence close to me, so close. Just a few centimeters…and…

"EYAAAAAAAH!" She screamed---I have never heard her scream, ever---and waved her arms about, pushing me away---kinda hard---in the process. I landed sprawled on the grass.

"Geez, Namine! Didn't know you had such strength in you." I said with a smile as I pushed myself up. I tried to act cool, but my mind was racing a mile a minute. Was this some rejection? Am _I_ being rejected? I tried to position myself comfortably next to her, accidentally bumping into her.

"Agh, no wait, please! You can't!" She drabbled as she shielded her mouth with her hand. I looked at her incredulously. Okay, now I was _sure_ she was rejecting me. But why? And here I thought she liked me back. Geez, how am I supposed to exit coolly in this kind of situation? I sure have never been in one of these.

"It's not what you think though," she said, reading my thoughts, "it's just you can't kiss me right now."

Uh, I think we've established that. She screamed when I tried to the first time. She pushed me down. She exploded again when I didn't even _attempt_ to kiss her. And her hand was still covering her mouth.

"Why?" I asked out loud. But I was only supposed to think it; I knew she was shy, maybe that was why she didn't want a kiss. I shouldn't be demanding for a kiss. I'd be a jerk if I did. But, surprise, I was doing it right now.

"Oh…uh, well…it's because…you see…uhm…" She stuttered. I couldn't help but crack a small smile at her. I watched as she wrung her hands and bit her lip, trying to think of something to say. Just then she shut her eyes tight and blushed beet red.

"I don't know how. To kiss, I mean." She spoke softly, her head bent down. I smiled big time now. I never knew anyone cuter.

"Reeeally. Well, it's pretty simple, Namine. Anyone can do it, actually." I said, a plan sparking in my mind. A smug look splayed across my face. She looked over at me, apprehensive.

"Really? Even me?"

"Yeah, sure. All you need is practice. Here I'll help." I said turning to face her. She replied by facing my way, too. I smiled; she actually thinks I'm going to tutor her in kissing.

"Okay, so all you do is close your eyes and put your lips together."

"That's all you do? Just close my eyes," she closed her eyes, "and put my lips together," she pursed her lips. Again, I don't think I ever met someone so cute. Or gullible. Or innocent. Or beautiful.

I leaned in just after she pursed her lips. I heard her exclaim an "eep" from underneath my kiss. When it ended, I leaned away from her and gave her a cocky smile.

"Perfect." I described. She blushed even brighter but managed to look at me in the eye.

"You're such a meanie, Riku. I can't believe you tricked me into kissing you. And I can't believe I fell for it." She said with a pout. I crawled back to her and let my forehead rest on hers, seeing her eyes widen. I could never tire of that.

"Aw, you know you like it, Namine. And with a fee of one more kiss, I'll teach you the next level of kissing. It's called _French_ kissing." I said with a devilish grin. I knew she knew what it was. So, at that, she pushed me away and pouted. But I was still able to detect the red on her face.

"I'm going to my room." She told me, walking towards the door.

"Wow. That's pretty suggestive. You're not leading me on now, are you, Namine?" I commented which I received a glare---another something a I never expected her to be even capable of---and the slam of a door. I sighed, content. Not bothering to follow her.

_She'll be back._

**A/N: **Tell me what you think! I'm still pretty new at all this, so I need criticism. So Read&Review please! If this is any good---and I'll only know if you review---I'd like to write one from Namine's point of view. I love the pairing (:


End file.
